Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Tập 11 - Câu hỏi thứ ba
Câu hỏi thứ ba Hãy dịch câu văn dưới đây sang Tiếng Anh: 私は香川県に住んでいたことがありますI once lived in Kagawa Prefecture: Tôi đã từng 1 lần sống ở tỉnh Kagawa. Câu trả lời của Yoshii Akihisa: "I was UDONTôi đã từng là mì UDON - Tỉnh Kagawa nổi tiếng với mì Udon." Nhận xét của giáo viên: ...... "Yo Takashiro. Giờ cậu có rảnh không?" "Oh. Natsukawa-kun, Tsunemura-kun. Các cậu muốn gì ở tôi?" "Đừng có tưởng bọn này tin cậu." "Nhưng cho bọn tôi nghe về chiến thuật được không?" "Ah, chuyện đó thì được thôi." "Tốt quá." "Vậy, tình hình đội điếc thế nào?" "Chúng ta cơ bản sẽ coi các lớp như các đơn vị tấn công." "Không có gì để chê. Chúng ta có thể sắp xếp thứ tự chiến đấu mà không gặp vấn đề gì." "Còn chiến thuật thì sao?" "Lớp C và D sẽ mai phục ở bên sườn vì họ có sức tấn công mạnh. Lớp E và F sẽ ở vùng trung tâm vì họ đặc biệt giỏi đặt bẫy. Lớp A sẽ đứng cố định ở ký túc xá mới của trường." "Hm? Và lớp B?" "Họ sẽ là quân dự phòng, tìm sơ hở, điểm yếu và tấn công." "Ah, chiến thuật đó được Shaka gì đó ở châu Phi sử dụng phải không?" "Shaka Zulu á? Ừm...nó hơi khác so với 'Sừng Bò'Bull Horn'' của ông ta. Nhưng cơ bản thì đúng là vậy."'' "Hm...vậy sao?" "Ý cậu là sao?" "Cậu dễ bị lừa thật. Nhưng cậu không phải là 1 tên ngốc. Trong trường hợp này, cậu vẫn còn kế hoạch khác đúng không?" "Ừm...nó còn phải tùy xem đối thủ làm gì đã." "???" "???" "1 trận chiến triệu hồi là 1 trận đấu về điểm số. Nhưng người sử dụng những điểm số này vẫn là con người. Nói cách khác, sẽ có nhiều điều không thể ngờ tới xảy ra đấy." ☆ Không khí buổi sáng dễ chịu quá. Trận chiến triệu hồi với năm 3 diễn ra vào hôm nay. Các thành viên lớp F tập trung lại như mọi khi, tại phòng học của lớp 2-F. "Được rồi. Đây sẽ là các đội trong trận chiến." Yuuji đứng trên bục giảng và nói. Cái này cứ giống như những trận đấu linh thú bình thường ấy nhỉ? "Asaga, Iijima, Udou, Kimishima, Tezuka. Các cậu là đội 1. Khi trận đấu bắt đầu, hãy đứng tại vị trí này." Yuuji cầm 1 mẩu giấy, vừa đọc tên vừa chỉ vào góc cái bản đồ đã được vẽ lên trên bảng. Đáp lại lời của Yuuji, Hideyoshi giơ tay muốn hỏi. "Yuuji, chỉ cần 5 người để phòng ngự 1 khu vực lớn như thế sao?" 5 người kia gật đầu đồng ý với ý kiến của Hideyoshi. Cuối cùng, Yuuji lắc đầu và trả lời, "Không. Lần này, chúng ta sẽ trộn các đội của mình với của các lớp khác nữa." "Trộn đội sao?" "Chúng ta sẽ trộn lẫn điểm của mọi người để sau không có bất cứ điểm yếu nào cả. Và sự kết hợp sức mạnh trong đội cũng thế." Nói cách khác, những người có số điểm cao sẽ cùng đội với những người có số điểm thấp. Tôi nghĩ để có được đội hình hoàn hảo thì làm vậy là tốt nhất. Nó rất phù hợp trong việc thăm dò đối thủ. "Nhưng...Tao không nghĩ chúng ta có thể nghĩ ra cái này." Yuuji vừa nhìn vào mẩu giấy vừa nói. "Eh? Ý mày là sao?" "Động não chút đi. Năm 2 có gần 300 học viên và sẽ có 11 môn học được đưa vào trong cuộc chiến. Bình thường, liệu có ai sẽ lấy điểm của mọi người và phân chia chúng ta công bằng như thế này không?" "Nhắ-nhắc mới để ý..." Giữa chúng tôi, không phải là điểm ai cũng tệ như nhau. Nếu có vài người có điểm cao ở 1 số môn thì sẽ khó để phân chia chúng tôi vào các đội. "Tao luôn rất nản khi cố gắng sắp xếp đội cho chúng mày." Trong mỗi trận đấu triệu hồi, Yuuji sẽ phải nhớ điểm cả tất cả mọi người và phân loại chúng. Kể cả với người suy nghĩ nhanh này, cậu ta phải luôn kiểm tra số điểm trong trận chiến. Lần này là 1 trận đấu giữa 2 năm. Số lượng điểm sẽ cực kỳ nhiều. Đó là vì sao Yuuji gật gật đầu trong cơn sốc. "Ừm. Lớp A có vài người nghiêm túc sẵn sàng làm việc này mà." "Kubo và Kinoshita chắc đã quen làm những chuyện như thế này rồi." Tôi không biết Kudou-san có giỏi làm việc này không nữa. "Chúng ta lạc đề rồi đấy. Tiếp tục nào." Yuuji đọc tên của mọi người. "Akihisa, Shimada, Muttsurini, Hideyoshi và tôi sẽ ở trong đội 9." Hình như ta lại chỉ gộp những cái tên quen thuộc này cùng 1 đội thì phải? "Ừm, dù sao thì chúng ta cũng chỉ giỏi vài môn thôi mà." Hideyoshi như đọc ra ý nghĩ của tôi vậy. Đúng là chúng tôi đều có môn học vượt trội riêng. Minami thì giỏi Toán, Muttsurini thì giỏi môn Thể dục, Hideyoshi thì giỏi Văn học cổ điển, tôi giỏi Lịch sử Nhật Bản. Và sự chênh lệch về điểm số trong môn sở trường của mình so với những người còn lại là rất lớn. Tôi nghĩ đây là 1 cách tập hợp các học viên lại và bù trừ những thiếu sót. "Tớ hiểu rồi. Thế nên Mizuki ở đội khác." Himeji-san không có môn nào kém. Đồng thời, điểm của cậu ấy rất cao nên cậu ấy sẽ ở đội khác. Sẽ hơi cô đơn nhưng đây là vì trận chiến nên tôi đành phải chịu đựng vậy. "Giờ tôi sẽ giải thích qua về chiến thuật." Yuuji vẽ phác bản đồ học viện lên bảng. "Căn cứ chính của quân địch nằm ở tầng 4 của tòa nhà mới. Trong khi căn cứ chính của quân ta lại nằm trên tầng 4 tòa nhà cũ của học viện. Chúng ta có thể di chuyển căn cứ tùy theo hoàn cảnh nhưng thế này ta có thể nhắm vào tầng 4 của tòa nhà mới dễ dàng hơn." "Hm...? Nhưng nếu chúng ta phân chia mọi người như thế và chiến đấu với lớp có xếp hạng cao hơn ở hành lang tầng 4, chẳng phải trận chiến sẽ kết thúc trước khi các lớp khác can thiệp sao?" Hideyoshi nghiêng đầu, nói. Cậu ấy nói đúng. Vì 2 thủ lĩnh đều ở tầng 4, nếu cả 2 bên đều tập trung đánh tại hành lang, trận chiến sẽ kết thúc với sự chiến thắng của bên mạnh hơn. Kể cả nếu chiều rộng của hành lang bị hạn chế và ta đã phân chia đội hình 1 cách phù hợp, trận chiến cũng sẽ sớm dừng lại trước khi lớp xếp hạng thấp có thể đạt được đến cao trào của trận đấu. "Để chuyện đó không xảy ra, chúng ta sẽ không sử dụng cầu thang." Yuuji vẽ 1 dấu X trên hành lang. Nếu vậy... "...Trận đấu sẽ diễn ra dưới sân." "Đúng là sẽ có trận đấu giữa các lớp từ B đến F ở dưới sân và các nơi khác. Lớp A, cũng là đội phòng ngự của chúng ta, sẽ bí mật hỗ trợ bên cánh sườn." Tôi hiểu rồi. Nó sẽ là 1 trận chiến lớn đây. Bà già kia sẽ để ý vài thứ đấy. "Và đây là chiến thuật của năm 2 chúng ta. Ta sẽ trộn lẫn các đội lại và chiến đấu để thăm dò sức mạnh của địch. Ngay khi tìm thấy điểm yếu, ta sẽ đưa lớp B vào để nhanh chóng áp đảo và giành chiến thắng. Cơ bản là vậy." "Ra đó là tại sao chúng ta lại phân chia, sắp xếp các đội ngang nhau như vậy." "Nó chẳng có vẻ gì là 1 chiến thuật nguy hiểm cả." "Ừm, hẳn là vậy." "...Nó làm mình tự tin hơn 1 chút rồi." "Nếu tất cả các cậu đều đạt được điểm tốt ở các môn, đặc biệt là Muttsurini, tôi cũng sẽ dùng chiến thuật này cho trận chiến giữa các lớp trong khối." "...Tớ sẽ cố hết sức để làm mất uy tín cái com men này." Sao nghe nó cứ bi kịch thế nào ấy nhỉ? "Thật là...dù sao thì, như vậy đấy. Mọi người làm theo chỉ dẫn tại nơi phân công. Thế thôi." Yuuji bước xuống bục. Cuộc họp tại lớp F kết thúc tại đây. ☆ Và rồi, tất cả chúng tôi có mặt dưới sân. Bọn tôi tập trung ở nơi mà nhóm 9 được phân công. "Onee-sama...!" "Ugh! Miharu?!" Shimizu-san, người có mặt đầu tiên, nhảy về phía Minami. Ừm, Minami, không có ý gì, nhưng mà tớ không nghĩ con gái tuổi này lại chào hỏi người khác bằng câu 'Ugh' đâu... "Ahh, onee-sama...chúng ta thật sự có thể ở trong cùng 1 đội và chiến đấu bên nhau. Đây là định mệnh...thế nên ta hãy cùng nhau..." "LÀM CÁI GÌ VẬY?! CÔ MUỐN LÀM GÌ TÔI?" "Hmm~ sự đụng chạm, mùi hương, giọng nói, tất cả mọi thứ của onee-sama đều là tuyệt nhất!" Có vẻ Shimizu-san rất sung sướng. Hình như đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ấy cùng sát cánh chiến đấu với Minami. Chắc vì thế nên cậu ấy mới hạnh phúc như vậy. "Ahh, thật là! Dù sao thì, bỏ tôi ra đi, Miharu!" "Mi-Miharu sẽ không bỏ đâu! ...Miharu sẽ không bỏ chị ra đâu. Không bao giờ!" "Cậu thật đáng sợ! Cậu thật sự quá đáng sợ!" "Ahaha, tớ ghen tị với cậu vì có người yêu đến mức này đấy - hắt xì!" Gì nữa đây? Sao lại lạnh thế nhỉ - từ từ đã. EHHHH?! "Chờ đã! Áo tớ đâu rồi?! Sao tớ chỉ mặc mỗi cái áo phông thế này?!" "A-Aki-chan. Trời lạnh quá nhỉ? Sao cậu không mặc thêm cái này vào đi....?" "KHHHHỐỐỐỐNNNNNN KKIẾẾẾẾẾPPPPPPP!!! RA LÀ CẬU HẢ, TAMANO-SAN?!!" Tamano-san bỗng nhiên xuất hiện sau lưng tôi. Vì lí do nào đó, hình như cậu ấy ôm 1 cái tạp dề cỡ người tôi, 1 cái áo cộc tay và cái áo sơ mi trắng mà tôi vừa mặc trước khi bị chôm mất. "Chẳng phải rất tốt sao Aki? Có 1 người thích và có mối quan hệ tốt với người ấy." "Nếu có thể, tớ rất mong người đó thích tớ là vì chính tớ!" Đó chắc chắn không phải người lột áo của tôi trước khi tôi nhận ra hay là người vẫn cứ kéo kéo cái áo phông của tôi. "YUUJI! ĐỪNG CÓ ĐỨNG ĐÓ NHÌN NỮA! HÉP MI!" "SAKAMOTO! HÃY LÀM GÌ ĐÓ ĐI!!" "Kể cả nếu các cậu nói vậy....được rồi được rồi. 2 đứa đầu óc không bình thường của lớp D, đứng im." Yuuji gọi Shimizu-san và Tamano-san như kiểu đang huấn luyện chó ấy. “Onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama onee-sama.” "Aki-chan. Cậu muốn thay quần áo...đúng không?" Nhưng có vẻ 2 người này chả vâng lời gì cả. Cái đội này bị làm sao vậy? Họ còn kinh khủng hơn cả những thành viên lớp F ấy chứ... "Sẽ rất rắc rối nếu việc này cứ tiếp tục diễn ra." "...Ta phải làm gì đây?" "Nói thật, tao chả biết phải làm gì với chúng cả...Shimada, Akihisa, tao rất xin lỗi nhưng chúng mày phải tự giải quyết thôi. Nhất định phải làm cho chúng ngậm miệng khi trận đấu bắt đầu đấy." "ĐỒ VÔ TÂM!!" "ĐỒ VÔ TÂM!!" Tôi và Minami cùng gào Yuuji, người ra vẻ như thể mình bất lực. Hideyoshi và Muttsurini cũng không thể giúp gì được. Uu...tôi phải tự nghĩ cách sao? "À nô, Tamano-san. Tớ mặc cái này không hợp đâu. Nhưng 1 cô gái cái tính như Minami thì được đấy." "Hmm...Tớ hiểu rồi. Nói thế cũng có lý. Mở ra 1 con đường tới thế giới mới là rất quan trọng." "Ưm, nghe tôi nói đây, Miharu. Tôi rất vui nhưng cô vẫn nhớ là tôi...ừm, tôi đã từng hôn A-Aki...thế nên..." "Miharu hiểu mà. Miharu sẽ tiêu diệt tên khốn đó trước khi chúng ta tiếp tục." "THẬT DÃ MAN! CẬU ĐANG BÁN ĐỨNG TỚ SAO, MINAMI?!!" "TỚ KHÔNG MUỐN NGHE CÂU NÓI ĐÓ TỪ CẬU!" "Xuống địa ngục đi, con lợn!" "Uwooh!" Shimizu-san cầm cái ê ke đâm về phía tôi. May mà tôi né được. V-vẻ mặt của cậu ấy, đầy sự nghiêm túc...! "..." "E-erm, Tamano-san? Cậu có thể không nhìn tớ như thế được không...?" Mặt khác, Tamano-san vừa cầm cái váy tạp dề vừa nhìn Minami bằng ánh mắt thèm mắt thèm khát. "Giời ạ...Thế này là hỗ trợ những người cần hồi lại điểm sao? Thật là..." Yuuji vừa nói vừa nhìn chúng tôi. "Đúng như dự đoán. Mọi thứ sẽ trở nên tồi tệ nếu ta phải chiến đấu cùng chúng..." "Ahh. Chúng ta không thể tách nhóm ra được..." "...Họ bỏ chúng tớ sớm thật." "Chẳng lẽ ta kẹt với nhóm này sao?" "Đúng thế..." Yuuji lẩm bẩm như kiểu cậu ta đã buông xuôi. Eh? Cảm nghĩ ấy cũng xuất hiện trong trận đấu sao? "Không thể để mình mình chịu trận được...Shi-Shimizu-san! Muttsurini! Mittsurini cũng có lỗi! Cậu ấy chụp rất nhiều ảnh của Minami đấy!" ".......!! ........Akihisa, tên khốn...!!" "Tamano-san. Kinoshita còn thú vị hơn tớ nhiều! Dù là con gái nhưng cậu ấy cứ nhận mình là con trai! Cậu biết điều này mà, đúng không?" "Việc này không liên quan đến tôi!" Tôi và đồng chí Minami lập tức chuồn ngay khỏi đó. "Được rồi...xử luôn cả Tsuchiya Kouta, đúng không nhể...?" "Hiểu rồi. Vậy thì, Kinoshita-san, hãy cùng với Tsuchiya-kun mặc cái này đi nào." Mắt của 2 con người não phẳng của lớp D đang tỏa ra 1 thứ ánh sáng mạnh mẽ chưa từng có. ☆ "Thế quái nào mà Miharu lại phải cùng nhóm với con lợn này chứ...Miharu có thể thể hiện khả năng gấp 1 trăm, 1 triệu lần so với bình thường nếu cùng nhóm với onee-sama. Miharu là cô gái xui xẻo nhất trên đời này mà..." "Không. Tớ mới là người xui xẻo nhất vì phải cùng nhóm với cậu như thế này đấy, Shimizu-san." Khi trận chiến chuẩn bị diễn ra, tôi và Shimizu-san đứng cạnh nhau, cũng là đứng trước những học viên năm 2. "Miharu, tôi sẽ đổi đội cậu nếu cậu còn tiếp cận tôi nữa đấy." Minami cảnh cáo Shimizu-san bằng giọng nói sắc lạnh và giữ khoảng cách với chúng tôi. Giờ đây, Shimizu-san đã bỏ xuống sự ham muốn phát cuồng của mình và lẩm bẩm, có vẻ như tư tưởng của cậu ấy đã thay đổi. "Được mà. Nếu Miharu thể hiện hết khả năng của mình, onee-sama chắc chắn sẽ đổ Miharu thôi. Miharu sẽ giựt hết móng tay, móng chân của mi ra và giết chết mi nếu mi dám cản trở Miharu." "Heh~ thế nếu tớ làm tốt thì sao?" "Nếu có gì nguy hiểm có thể làm thay đổi cách nhìn của onee-sama, Miharu sẽ giựt hết móng tay, móng chân ra và giết mi." "Sao cái nào cũng dẫn đến kết thúc không có hậu thế...?" Quả nhiên, tôi là đứa xui xẻo nhất mà. "Aki-chan, tớ cảm thấy sự ác độc của Miharu đối với cậu sẽ thay đổi nếu tâm hồn và thể xác của cậu biến thành con gái..." "Không, Tamano-san. Cái đó không được. Vì Shimizu-san thích Minami và cả 2 đều có tâm hồn và thể xác là con gái mà." "Tại sao chứ, Aki-chan...Ngậm mõm lại và mặc cái này đi đồ con lợn...nhé?" "CHẢ PHẢI RẤT GIỐNG NHAU SAO, TAMANO-SAN?! DÙ NGHE CẬU RẤT BÌNH TĨNH NHƯNG LỜI CẬU NÓI LẠI CÙNG ĐẲNG CẤP VỚI SHIMIZU-SAN ĐẤY!!" Con người này thực sự có thể sỉ nhục người khác bằng những lời lẽ như vậy ngay cả khi đang tỏ ra bối rối!! "Này các cậu, trận chiến sắp bắt đầu rồi đấy! Ít nhất thì cũng tỏ ra căng thẳng 1 tí đi chứ." Hideyoshi ngạc nhiên nhìn chúng tôi và nói, Và thế là, "...Biết rồi. Cùng tập trung vào trận chiến trước mắt nào." "Ừm, tớ sẽ ghi nhớ, Kinoshita-san." 2 con người không bình thường này bình tĩnh lại. Họ dường như trở thành những con người khác. "Huh? 2 người họ nghe lời Hideyoshi nói kìa." "Gần đây, Miharu nhận ra 1 điều. Kinoshita-san là 1 mỹ nhân có nét quyến rũ của con trai và là 1 người dễ thương, trong sáng. Tôi có thể chấp nhận lời của cậu ấy...Tất nhiên là onee-sama còn tốt hơn cậu ấy gấp vạn lần." "Kinoshita-san thích giả gái mà, đúng không? Vì điều đó, à nô...nên tớ chấp nhận lời cậu ấy..." "..." Mắt của Hideyoshi đã trở nên trống rỗng. Trông cậu ấy cứ như 1 con cá bơi ngửa ấy. Cơ hội đây rồi! Việc này có thể không tốt cho Hideyoshi nhưng tôi phải cho 2 người kia biết thế nào là lễ độ! "Shimizu-san, Tamano-san! Hình như Hideyoshi đang tìm gấu đấy." "Không phải không phải! Có Akihisa đã đủ mệt chết rồi nên tớ không cần thêm ai nữa đâu!" Cái...cái gì?! Cậu đang nói cái gì vậy Hideyoshi?!! "Ra thế. Có vẻ giờ chính là lúc đặt dấu chấm hết cho con lợn này rồi." "Aki-chan, hay là tớ cho cậu chuyển giới nhé? Mọi việc sẽ được giải quyết ổn thỏa nếu cậu làm thế đấy." "Cậu phản bội tớ, Hideyoshi! Cậu là người duy nhất ở đây tớ tin tưởng mà!!" "Cậu có quyền nói vậy về tớ sao?!" Guuh...! Nếu thế, ít nhất thì cũng phải nói là cậu là người yêu của tớ hay gì đấy chứ... Và vì thế, tôi bắt đầu nhìn mọi người, cầu xin giúp đỡ. "...Akihisa, đừng nhìn qua đây." Muttsurini lấy tay che ánh mắt của tôi. Rõ ràng là cậu ấy chẳng muốn dính líu gì tới tôi. Mặt khác, chúng tôi chia đội làm nhiều nhóm. Tôi và Shimizu-san là 1 nhóm, Hideyoshi và Muttsurini là 1 nhóm, Tamano-san và Minami...Thực ra là Minami đang cố giữ khoảng cách với Shimizu-san. Nhờ vậy mà Shimizu-san mới có thể giữ bình tĩnh cho tới giờ. "Tại sao Yuuji chả bao giờ phải chịu khổ như chúng ta chứ?" "Cố chịu đi. Dù sao thì Yuuji cũng là lớp trưởng lớp F mà." Yuuji là lớp trưởng nên cậu ấy cậu ta không thể ra tiền tuyến. Nếu cậu ta bị đánh bại, lớp F sẽ thua và cậu ta sẽ mất 1 lượng lớn sức chiến đấu. "Việc chính của cậu ta là chỉ huy và làm mấy việc khác mà." "Mi đang nói cái gì vậy hả đồ con lợn? Lúc này, tất cả học viên năm 2 đang góp sức lại cùng chiến đấu. Nếu tên rác rưởi ấy đứng ra ra lệnh thì sẽ không có cái gọi là hợp tác đâu, đúng không? Ít nhất là dùng não của mình đi chứ, đồ hạ lưu." Shimizu-san chế nhạo tôi. Có vẻ cậu ấy nghĩ tôi là 1 tên ngốc từ bé vậy. Hm, ừ thì...nếu Yuuji đã biết mục đích đằng sau cái chiến thuật ấy, tôi nghĩ cậu ta sẽ có cách chỉ huy đúng đắn. "Humph. Nếu mi rảnh rỗi đến mức nghĩ đến chuyện khác, sao không nghĩ cách để sống sót đi?" "Ah, ừ, đúng nhỉ?" Năm 3 đang ở cuối sân bên kia, chuẩn bị giao chiến. Có nhiều giáo viên đang ở giữa sân và cách đều nhau. Cũng đúng khi nghĩ rằng sẽ có 1 sự hỗn loạn khi chúng tôi lao vào đánh nhau. "Thật là, thế này gọi là 'tự tin' trong tiếng của mi hả, con lợn lười biếng này?" Shimizu-san vừa nói vừa nhìn giáo viên dạy Ngôn ngữ trước mặt chúng tôi. Tại sao cậu ấy lại hỏi thế nhỉ? "Nghe đây. Lần này, tớ..." "Mặt khác, Miharu có 211 điểm." "...Được rồi. Vả lại, 1 người như tớ..." "Có vẻ là không cần phải nghe điểm chính xác đâu nhỉ?" Môn Ngôn ngữ trong trận chiến này bao gồm cả 'ngôn ngữ hiện đại' và cả 'ngôn ngữ cổ điển'. Và đây là 1 môn bắt buộc trong Kì thi Quốc gia hay sao ấy. "-Giờ, trận chiến triệu hồi giữa năm 2 và năm 3 của Học viện Fumizuki xin được phép bắt đầu." Trong lúc chúng tôi nói, tiếng loa phóng thanh của trường cất lê. "Cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu à?" Shimizu-san huýt nhẹ. Cậu ấy vẫn nói chuyện với tôi kể cả khi cậu ấy căm ghét tôi. Có lẽ cậu ấy đang rất căng thẳng khi tự mình độc thoại như vậy. "Ừm, không còn cách nào khác. Đây đúng là 1 khung cảnh ấn tượng." Hình như có khoảng 400 học viên đang tụ tập trên sân. 1 nửa số học viên sẽ không tham gia vào lớp sóng đánh đầu tiên nhưng đây đúng là ấn tượng thật. Chúng tôi bị thu hút cũng là chuyện dễ hiểu thôi. "Mọi người bám sát kế hoạch đấy. Giờ thì - bắt đầu thôi!" "Miharu sẽ đi trước." "Chúng đây rồi!" Shimizu-san nói với tôi và trà trộn vào đám đông ở trung tâm. Khi chúng tôi bước vào chiến trường, ngay lập tức tôi nghe thấy tiếng hét, "Summon!" "Summon!" "Summon!" Vòng phép thuật xuất hiện dưới chân chúng tôi và linh thú triệu hồi hiện ra. "Summon!" Tôi cũng triệu hồi linh thú sau lưng Shimizu-san. Tôi thấy linh thú của quân địch lao vào tấn công chúng tôi. Có vẻ đây là trận đối đầu trực tiếp, 1 cuộc thi về sức mạnh thực thụ. "Onee-sama! Hãy chiêm ngưỡng sự tích cực của Miharu đi!" Shimizu-san tấn công và lao về phía kẻ địch. Vì ở đây không được làm điều gì lố bịch nên chúng tôi sẽ thể hiện hết khả năng của mình và tấn công trực diện. Thái độ liều lĩnh của Shimizu-san đang dọa chết đối thủ. Và cậu ấy cứ dùng đao mà đâm liên tục. Lớp 3-C Shimamoto Mina, Ngôn ngữ hiện đại, 106 điểm Vs Lớp 2-D Shimizu Miharu, Ngôn ngữ hiện đại, 211 điểm "Kukuku...hãy run sợ trước Miharu đi, senpai." "Ku...ánh nhìn của con bé đó trông như của thú ăn thịt ấy...!" Nếu biểu cảm là vũ khí thì cậu ấy chắc chắn là rất mạnh đấy. "Chết tiệt...tạm rút lui được không?" "Cú tấn công liều lĩnh này đã làm giảm sức mạnh của chúng ta. Thật là phiền phức..." Tôi có thể nghe thấy những lời đó phát ra từ phía năm 3. Đây đều nằm trong chiến thuật của Kirishima-san. Vì chúng tôi không có đủ chỗ để có thể tự do di chuyển, chúng tôi phải tấn công 1 cách nhanh gọn và quên đi 'sự khác biệt về kinh nghiệm điều khiển linh thú' giữa năm 2 và năm 3. Cuộc tấn công lúc đầu đã diễn ra theo đúng dự kiến. Nhưng chúng tôi không thể giữ mãi vậy được, và cuối cùng nó sẽ trở thành 1 trận ẩu đả. Kirishima-san đã lường trước điều này và xếp những người ở tiền tuyến theo cặp. "Shimizu-san, nghỉ 1 chút đi. Tớ sẽ thay cậu." "Đừng có mơ giữa ban ngày, cái đồ con lợn ngu xuẩn, hèn hạ, vớ vẩn." Chỉ xin đổi vị trí thôi mà cũng bị mắng thậm tệ thế sao? "Miharu chỉ muốn đóng góp càng nhiều càng tốt để ghi điểm trong lòng onee-sama mà thôi." Chắc là Shimizu-san rất vui khi được cùng đội với Minami nhưng cậu ấy quá chú tâm vào điều đó rồi. "Nếu ta thể hiện tốt, chắc chắn onee-sama sẽ ca ngợi Miharu...Chị ấy sẽ thay đổi suy nghĩ về Miharu...Chị ấy sẽ chấp nhận Miharu...Chị ấy sẽ đổ vì Miharu lần nữa..." Shimizu-san lại bắt đầu tự lẩm bẩm rồi. "...Cùng làm nào!" Cậu muốn tớ làm gì? "Dù sao thì, Shimizu-san, bình tĩnh lại đi! Chắc chắn cậu sẽ làm thay đổi cách nghĩ của cậu ấy mà!" "Kukuku...hôm nay, Miharu sẽ dùng màu tươi của học viên năm 3 để ngày kỉ niệm tuyệt vời này với onee-sama...!" "Oi, tên ng - Yoshii-kun! Chú có thể nhanh lên mà đổi chỗ cho con bé được không?" Tên học viên năm 3 đang đối mặt với Shimizu-san gọi tôi với thái độ cầu xin. Tôi cũng muốn thế chỗ Shimizu-san lắm chứ nhưng cậu ấy sẽ không nghe tôi đâu. "Shimizu-san, chúng ta chỉ cần tấn công lúc đầu thôi! Ta phải kéo dài trận đấu này mà!" "NGƯỜI YÊU DẤU CỦA TÔI ƠƠƠỜỜỜIIIIIIII!" Đúng như dự đoán, Shimizu-san không hề nghe tôi nói mà bắt đầu lao vào nhóm trước mặt chúng tôi. "Sẽ rất nguy hiểm nếu con nhỏ đó không bị giam lại trong phòng phạt!" "N-nếu nó 1 mình tấn công...!" Quân địch ở đằng trước và 2 bên sườn đều giơ vũ khí lao vào tấn công Shimizu-san. Nếu cứ tiếp tục, cậu ấy sẽ thành thịt xiên nướng mất! "Shimizu-san!" Khi tôi muốn lao lên để giúp cậu ấy, tôi không thể di chuyển vì có quá nhiều đồng minh và kẻ thù ở quanh tôi. "Chịu thôi...Shimizu-san, xin lỗi!" Tôi để linh thú của mình lao vào tấn công và tập trung vào lưng linh thú triệu hồi của Shimizu-san - Tôi dùng nó như 1 tấm ván và để linh thú của mình nhảy lên. "Cái gì?!" "Cái gì?!" "Cái gì?!" Linh thú của tôi nhảy qua đầu linh thú của Shimizu-san và những học viên năm 3 và hạ cánh phía sau lưng kẻ địch. "Hah!" Ngay khi linh thú hạ xuống, tôi để nó khua cái kiếm gỗ và tấn công đối thủ, những người không thể phản xạ được cú đánh của tôi và ngã ra sau. "Con lợn - này! Sao mi lại làm điều vô bổ thế hả?!" Và thế là, khi quân địch đã tập trung lại, linh thú của Shimizu-san lập tức tấn công. Điểm của họ ngày càng giảm khi phải chịu những đòn tấn công của chúng tôi. "Đây nữa này!" Sau khi đánh bại 1 kẻ địch, tôi quay sang tấn công kẻ khác. Anh ta quay lại và đứng ở tư thế sẵn sàng. Nhưng tôi vẫn có thể thu hút sự chú ý của anh ta. "Đừng có tự mãn, thằng nhóc năm 2 chết tiệt!" Kẻ địch bắt đầu tấn công tôi khi tôi tạo ra sự hỗn loạn trong hàng ngũ của họ. Tôi né 1 cú đánh từ phía trên và ngay lập tức phản đòn, "Đỡ này!" "Whoa!" Kẻ địch tấn công bằng 1 cú đá mạnh mà không có bất kỳ sự mở đầu nào. Ng-nguy hiểm quá...Anh ta chắc chắn đã luyện kỹ lắm đây, để có thể chuyển ngay sang 1 cú đá sau khi tấn công...! "Nhưng...anh vẫn còn non lắm, senpai ạ!" Tôi dùng cây kiếm gỗ để chặn cú đá của anh ta. Lưỡi kiếm chém 1 chút vào phần bụng của đối thủ, làm giảm điểm của anh ta. Họ khéo léo đấy. Nhưng đó chỉ là trải nghiệm trong những trận chiến triệu hồi thôi. Còn lâu họ mới sánh bằng trải nghiệm của tôi. Ừ thì, chỉ có tôi phải làm nhiệm vụ đầy tớ thôi mà! "Raaahh!!" Lúc này, đối thủ không thể nào đứng vững nên tôi quyết định lui về đội của mình. Đội hình đã trở nên quá lộn xộn. Cùng dốc hết sức đánh trận này nào! ☆ Dưới sân, có rất nhiều người hết lao vào rồi lại lao ra trong trận đấu của họ. Tôi không nhớ mình đã đấu với bao nhiêu người nhưng lúc này, tôi phải đối đầu với 1 đối thủ nặng kí. "Ku...! Thật là rắc rối...!" Tôi chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ đấu với người này. Làm thế nào để thoát bây giờ...? "Đi chết đi, con lợn! Mi đáng phải chịu 1 nghìn cái chết vì có vẻ ngoài bắt mắt hơn Miharu...!" "A nô, Shimizu-san. Trận đấu của chúng ta rất là kì lạ đấy, cậu có để ý không?!" Tôi thật sự không thể điều khiển được con người này...! "Tại sao lại thành ra thế này?! Trận đấu của chúng ta chả có ý nghĩa gì cả!" "Im đi, tên cặn bã ti tiện! Mi đã rất hăng hái...! Ta có thể thấy rõ rằng mi muốn cướp onee-sama từ ta, tên khốn! Ta không cho phép mi được sống!" "Bình tĩnh lại đi Shimizu-san! Nếu cậu quay sang đánh đồng minh, những suy nghĩ tốt về cậu của Minami sẽ tan biến đấy!" "Thật nực cười! Mi nghĩ nó có sao?!" "Chẳng phải cậu nên nỗ lực hơn để có nó sao?!" "Không cần lo. Khi ta loại bỏ hết tất cả mọi người ở đây, onee-sama sẽ không có cách nào khác ngoài phải chấp nhận ở cùng 1 chỗ với Miharu thôi!" Cứ như 1 kẻ độc tài vậy. "Và khi ta tiêu diệt mi ở đây, ta sẽ loại bỏ tất cả mọi thứ!" "Cậu không được làm vậy! Tớ sẽ bảo vệ mạng sống của mọi người!" Không thể tin được! Trận chiến triệu hồi với năm 3 vẫn đang diễn ra, nhưng vì lí do nào đó, tôi cảm thấy tôi là 1 chiến binh đang đối mặt với 1 tên chúa quỷ. "Cứ thử đi! Chính mi đang viết về cuộc đời mục nát của mình đấy, Yoshii Akihisa!" Shimizu-san tấn công tôi với sức mạnh của 1 con quỷ. Cảm nhận được sát khí của cậu ấy, mọi người đông cứng vì sợ hãi. ...Hm? "..." Học viên năm 2 vừa nhìn vừa nuốt nước bọt. "..." Học viên năm 3 vừa nhìn vừa nuốt nước bọt. "..." Giáo viên vừa nhìn vừa nuốt nước bọt. Ah...cơ hội đây rồi. "Hiiyaaa!" "GYYAAHHH!!" 3-C Kokonoe Shinsuke, Ngôn ngữ hiện đại, đã tạch. Vs 2-F Yoshii Akihisa, Ngôn ngữ hiện đại, 133 điểm. "Th-thật hèn hạ!" "Tên khốn đó thật sự làm vậy sao?!" "Có kịch vui rồi!" "Ahaha! Hèn hạ và bẩn bựa là những điều chỉ những đứa thua cuộc mới phàn nàn thôi! Bây giờ là cơ hội tốt, Shimizu-sa - " "Ahaha! Hèn hạ và bẩn bựa là những điều chỉ những đứa thua cuộc mới phàn nàn thôi! Bây giờ là cơ hội tốt, Shimizu-sa - " Uỵch. 2-D Shimizu Miharu, Ngôn ngữ hiện đại, 91 điểm. Vs 2-F Yoshii Akihisa, Ngôn ngữ hiện đại, 42 điểm. " - Shimizu-san?" "Dzạ?" Mông linh thú của tôi bị đâm 1 cách thô bạo bởi kiếm của Shimizu-san. Không, không ổn... "Có vấn đề gì sao?" "CÓ NHIỀU LÀ ĐẰNG KHÁC! CHÚNG TA CUỐI CÙNG CŨNG CÓ CƠ HỘI! ĐÂY CHẲNG PHẢI LÀ LÚC THÍCH HỢP ĐỂ TIÊU DIỆT KẺ THÙ SAO?!" "Đúng, đó là vì sao ta muốn giải quyết bằng 1 cú duy nhất." "NHƯNG TỚ KHÔNG PHẢI KẺ ĐỊCH?! HƠN NỮA, VŨ KHÍ ĐÓ KHÁC HẲN KIẾM CỦA TỚ - AHH MỒỒ! MÔNG TỚ ĐANG ĐAU TẤY LÊN VÌ CẬU ĐẤY, SHIMIZU-SAN!" "Có ai vừa gọi tớ à?!" "Tamano-san?! Chả có ai gọi cậu đâu!! Về vị trí đi!! Về vị trí của cậu đi!" "Ứ ừ. Nếu bàn tọa của Aki-chan bị thương thì tớ, Tamano Miki, phải quan sát và ghi lại 1 cách cẩn thận, tỉ mỉ!" "Tôi xin rút lui!" "Chờ đã, con lợn kia!" "Ai là người đang chờ vậy hả?!" Tôi đã làm những gì có thể rồi! Chuồn là thượng sách! Khi nghĩ vậy, Tamano-san điên cuồng gọi với theo tôi từ phía sau. "Đợi chút đã, Aki-ch - Yoshii-kun!" "Eh? Cậu gọi tớ bằng họ à? Lạ à nha, Tamano-san! Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì lớn sao?" "Ưm, khi tớ nghe thấy 'kiếm của tớ' với 'mông tớ đau' từ cậu, tớ cảm thấy tớ có rất nhiều điều 'trong sáng' muốn nói với cậu!" "Có vẻ cậu vẫn bình thường nhỉ? Thôi nha, tớ phắn đây!" Tôi đúng là 1 thằng ngốc mới đi tin là có chuyện khẩn cấp mà! "Chờ chút, Aki-chan! Xin hãy cho tớ xem chỗ bị thương của cậu! Tớ sẽ xoa chỗ đó cho cậu!" "Mi đi chết đi, đồ con lợn biến thái!" "Hííí?! Cậu đã đuổi kịp rồi sao?!" May mà đồng đội của tôi đánh tôi trọng thương. Nghĩa là luật rút lui không có hiệu lực ở đây. Tôi chịu đựng cơn đau từ mông, cắn môi mà tạm thời rời khỏi tiền tuyến. ☆ "Takashiro. Hình như lũ năm 2 đã cân bằng điểm số của chúng rồi." "Nếu vậy, cái kế hoạch 'đưa lực lượng dự bị tới khu còn yếu kém' của cậu không thể thực hiện được đâu." "Thế thì, lớp B đi cùng lớp C đến phần cánh của trường đi." "Cậu định bao vây quân địch từ bên ngoài à?" "Đúng vậy. Từ xa xưa, chiến tranh luôn có cái gọi là 'cách để đánh quân địch có số lượng lớn'. Vây chúng trong 1 phạm vi nhất định rất có lợi cho chúng ta." "Tuân lệnh. Tôi sẽ đi bảo họ." "Nhưng dù vậy, chiến thuật này chưa chắc đã thành công đâu." "Không làm thử, sao biết được nó có thành công hay không." "Tất nhiên." "Và vì chúng đang dùng 1 chiến thuật cơ bản mà sau này tôi sẽ dùng nó để đối phó lại với chúng." Chú thích Category:Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu